About Us
by miichan mch
Summary: Cerita sampingan dari fic Christmast Gitf. Tentang yang dilakukan keluarga Akakshi pada malam tahun baru.


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

Mpreg

.

.

.

Suka cita perayaan natal telah berakhir. Hiasan dan pohon natalpun sudah disimpan dan akan digunakan lagi tahun depan. Diganti dengan _Kadomatsu_ yang di letakkan di depan rumah, dan _Shimekazari_ yang telah tergantung di depan pintu masuk rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang,Tempat keluarga Akashi menghabiskan liburan natal dan tahun baru di mansion keluarga Akashi di _Kyoto._

Akashi Seijuurou kini sedang berada diruang keluarga dengan laptop di atas meja. Mengenakan setelan kemeja motif kotak berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang berwana hitam, dan rambutnya yang biasanya dia beri gel dan ditata kebelakang saat akan ke kantor dia biarkan hingga poni merahnya menutupi dahinya. Hari ini dia benar-benar bersantai, meskipun tetap harus memantau perkembangan bursa saham dan mengawasi perusahaannya dari rumah.

Mata yang sebelumnya tertuju pada layar laptop beralih tertuju pada sang anak yang tengah duduk di teras rumah. Pipinya di tempelkan pada tiang penyangga. Ekspresinya tampak murung. Menatap kosong hamparan salju putih dihadapannya tanpa minat, mirip Seperti orang sedang meratapi nasib.

Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang anak itu pikirkan ? Padahal setiap hari suaranya terdengar berisik hingga terdengar di seluruh mansion. Saat sarapan pun dia hanya makan sedikit dan bicara seperlunya, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengoceh bertanya berbagai hal pada ibunya, atau bertanya soal makanan yang belum pernah dia makan, bahkan kadang terlibat perdebatan konyol dengannya. Kini anak itu hanya diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Seishirou ? " Seijuurou mencoba memanggil anaknya.

Anak itu tak menjawab hanya menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Menghembuskan nafas seperti orang putus asa, lalu kembali menempelkan pipinya seperti tadi.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" batin Seijuurou. Padahal diluar tidak sedang turun salju, cuaca hari ini juga termasuk cerah walaupun musim dingin.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di geser. Seseorang berwajah manis berambut biru muda masuk sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir putih bermotif naga. Tetsuya, Istri tercinta Seijuurou membawakan minuman untuk Suaminya.

"Sei-kun, ini teh nya" diletakkannya teh di atas meja, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya" Akashi berucap pada Tetsuya dengan senyum hangat, kemudian mencium pipi istrinya.

"Apa yang Shirou-kun lakukan ?" Tetsuya bertanya pada Seijuurou, pandangannya tertuju pada Seishirou yang masih terlihat merenung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, daritadi dia terus seperti itu." Tangan Akashi bergerak mengambil gelas, kemudian meminum teh nya dengan elegan. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi masih melingkar di pinggang Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menoleh pada Seijuurou. "Sei-kun sudah bertanya padanya ?"

"Tadi aku sudah memanggilnya, tapi dia hanya diam saja."

"Aku akan bertanya padanya." Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Seijuurou. Tak menyadari dengusan sebal suaminya karena belum puas bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Seishirou-kun, sedang apa ?" Tetsuya menghampiri anaknya, mendudukan dirinya di samping Seishirou.

"Kaa-saan. . . " Anak itu bergumam singkat setelah menyadari kehadiran ibunya.

"Ada apa sayang ? apa kau ingin sesuatu ?" Tangan Tetsuya kini membelai lembut surai putranya. Yang dijawab gelengan dari Seishirou.

"Lalu kenapa kau daritadi diam saja, Hm ?"

"Kapan Ojii-san pulang, ? " satu kalimat dengan nada sedih akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut mungilnya.

Mereka paham sekarang, Seishirou sedih karena kakeknya tidak bisa menemaninya. Pada tanggal 26 Desember tepat satu hari setelah natal, Kakeknya pergi menuju Hongkong karena harus menemui kolega untuk bernegosiasi masalah proyek.

Sesungguhnya Seijuurou lah yang harus pergi, tapi Akashi Masaomi menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani Anak dan istrinya. Ayah dan anak ini telah berdamai setelah kehadiran Tetsuya, kemudian begitu Seishirou lahir, mereka berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan di keluarga adalah prioritas utama. Bisa dibayangkan anak itu akan lebih sedih jika ayahnya yang pergi.

Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian di hampirinya putra semata memberi pengertian.

"Tadi ayah mendapat kabar, kakekmu akan pulang sebelum malam tahun baru."

"Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti bersedih dan tunggu kakek pulang ? "

Seishirou hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk menghilangkan sirat kesedihan di mata anak itu.

.

Samar-samar terdengar suara seperti orang sedang memukul sesuatu dari kejauhan. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti orang sedang menumbuk adonan. Tetsuya familiar dengan suara itu, itu adalah suara orang sedang melakukan tradisi menumbuk _mochi._ karena dulu dia pernah tinggal dengan neneknya di hokaido, dan cukup sering melihat orang melakukan _mochitsuki._

"Shirou-kun, kau dengar itu ?" Tanya Tetsuya kepada anaknya.

"Ung" jawab Seishirou sambil mengangguk.

"Shirou-kun, belum pernah melihat orang membuat mochi kan ? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat ke sana, ?"

"ya, Okaa-san."

"Sei-kun, kami boleh melihat ke sana kan ?" Pandangan Tetsuya beralih pada Suaminya.

"Hm"Seijuurou bergumam dan mengangguk kecil "kalau sudah selesai langsung pulang, dan jangan keluyuran."

"Baik, kami mengerti."

Dan Tetsuya pun keluar bersama Seishirou. Sementara Seijuurou kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan pekerjaannya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan di sekitar mansion Akashi. Tetsuya mengenakan _sweater_ rajutan berwarna biru tua dengan kombinasi coklat diatasnya dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna coklat dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Sementara Seishirou mengenakan sweater berwarna hitam dipadu dengan coat berwana _Most green_ dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna dongker dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Anak itu terlihat begitu tampan seperti model. Padahal mereka hanya jalan - jalan biasa.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter mereka telah sampai di sebuah bangunan dengan halaman yang luas, terlihat ada banyak orang sedang bekerjasama melakukan _mochitsuki._ (Tradisi membuat kue mochi menjelang tahun baru ).

"Kau lihat itu ? Mereka sedang membuat kue _mochi,_ " telunjuk Tetsuya mengarah pada dua orang yang sedang menumbuk adonan ketan yg sebelumnya sudah di cuci . Kemudian salah satu dari mereka datang menyapa begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-sama, Seishirou-sama." sapa seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan baju putih dengan ikat kepala.

Tetsuya membungkuk memberi salam. "Selamat pagi paman, kalian tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil Tetsuya saja."

"Baiklah Tetsuya-kun, "

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan melakukan mochitsuki saat ini."

"Ya.. ini karena orang yang bekerja di luar kota sudah mulai mendapat libur musim dingin dan kembali ke kampung halaman mereka, dengan melakukan mochitsuki sekarang, orang yang tadinya di luar kota, dan anak- anak yang tadinya sekolah bisa ikut membuatnya bersama dengan kami, Tetsuya-kun." Kata orang tua tadi menjelaskan pada Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya-pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa tuan muda mau mencoba membuat _mochi_ ?"

Tanya si pria pada Seishirou yang kemudian melihat ibunya. Tetsuya mengangguk memberi izin.

"Ung" anak itu mengangguk, lalu mengikuti ajakan pria itu menuju beberapa orang yang membuat mochi.

Seishirou mencoba memukul adonan menggunakan kane, dia cukup kesulitan karena ternyata _kane_ itu berat, kemudian berganti posisi,membolak-balik adonan yang sudah kenyal. Dia juga ikut membentuk bulatan kecil, bahkan membawanya ke oven. Semua seperti permainan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Seishirio tak murung lagi, dia kembali tersenyum dan tertawa karena orang-orang di sekitar yang menghiburnya.

Tetsuya senang, anaknya itu kembali ceria. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Seijuurou yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, anak itu tidak suka suasana sepi di dalam rumah, dia lebih suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang yang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal menyenangkan. Sepertinya sifat ini diturunkan oleh neneknya, mengingat ibu Tetsuya adalah orang yang periang dan tidak bisa diam.

Mereka kembali menjelang makan siang, sang kepala keluarga sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu gerbang dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya ?"

"Otou-san lihat ! " Seishirou menunjukkan kotak berisi Mochi yang dia dapat karena telah membantu membuat Mochi.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis "Berikan pada bibi hana, biar dia yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah." binar di mata itu kembali redup, padahal tadi dia sempat berlarian dengan anak-anak sekitar, dan Seijuurou tidak menyukai orang yang di sayanginya terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita merayakan tahun baru di villa ? Kita bisa menyalakan kembang api di sana ?" Seijuurou Mencoba menghibur anaknya.

Mata biru-emas tampak sedikit berbinar "Aku mau otou-san, ayo beli kembang api sekarang... " Seishirou menarik lengan ayahnya dengan antusias.

Alis Seijuurou sedikit berkerut "Sekarang ? Kita bisa membelinya besok di perjalanan."

"Tapi besok aku ingin langsung sampai di _villa_ saja otou-san, tidak usah berhenti dulu membeli kembang api."

Seijuurou mendesah lelah, apa boleh buat, misi kali ini adalah mengalihkan perhatian Seishirou agar tidak terlalu sedih memikirkan kapan kakeknya akan pulang. Setelah berpamitan pada Tetsuya mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli kembang api.

.

.

Mobil _Mercedes Benz CLA-Class_ berwarna _Mountain Grey_ terparkir rapi di area parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Kyoto. Akashi keluar dengan mengenakan _Coat Double-Breasted_ panjang berwarna krem. Tak perlu menunggu lama mereka pun langsung masuk untuk membeli kembang api.

Seishirou melihat rak yang memajang berbagai merk dan model kembang api dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Membuatnya tergoda untuk mengambil semuanya. Namun fokusnya sekarang tertuju pada satu jenis kembang api yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara Seijuurou sedang melihat-lihat dimana rak tempat susu _vanilla._ Sebelum pergi Tetsuya meminta untuk dibelikan susu _vanilla,_ karena persediaan sudah habis, sebagai suami yang baik tentu saja dia mengabulkan keinginan istri tercinta.

Kemudian suara

Seishirou mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Otou-san .. "

Seijuurou menoleh ke anaknya, terkejut ketika anak itu membawa sebuah kembang api dengan diameter besar, yang dipastikan akan menimbulkan ledakan super keras menyerupai bom. yang lebih membuatnya tak habis pikir, anak membawanya dengan dengan tampang datar mirip Tetsuya.

"Apa kau mau membakar rumah ?"

"huh?" Seishirou memiringkan kepalanya, tanda Tak mengerti.

"Itu kembang api untuk festival, cepat kembalikan ke tempat semula dan ambil kembang api yang biasa saja."

Anak itu cemberut, dengan berat hati mengembalikan kembang api besar tadi ke tempatnya. Kemudian diganti dengan beberapa kembang api kecil sesuai permintaan ayahnya .

.

.

Tanggal 31 Desember.

Seijuurou menyetir sendiri mobilnya menuju _Villa_ keluarga Akashi, perjalanan menempuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dari mansion menuju pinggiran kota _Kyoto._ Tampak di samping jalan tertutup selimut putih salju sepertinya habis diguyur salju lebat.

Mereka kini telah sampai di rumah bergaya modern minimalis. Dengan ornamen kayu yang mendominasi. Di musim panas tempat ini sangat asri karena banyak pohon yang mengelilingi.

Sekarang hanya tampak pohon yang

telah menggugurkan daunnya, menyisakan ranting dan dahan yang tertutup salju. Meski begitu tempat ini tetap nyaman di jadikan tempat berlibur.

Mereka telah di tunggu oleh seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai pengurus yang ditugaskan merawat rumah selama tidak dikunjungi. Pria itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga tuan mudanya. Tapi pria itu tidak sendirian. Disebelahnya ada anak kecil berambut coklat yang bisa dipastikan adalah anaknya.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-sama, Tetsuya-sama, dan ini pasti Seishirou-sama ?" ucap pria itu setelah memberi salam kemudian melihat Seishirou.

"Halo, Sakamoto-san. Benar, ini Seishirou-kun. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang kesini. Seishirou-kun, ayo beri salam pada paman."

"Halo, " Seishirou memberi salam.

"Ah, dan ini perkenalkan ini Ryuji anak saya, saya terpaksa mengajaknya karena ibunya sedang pergi."

"Tidak masalah Sakamoto-san, dia bisa menjadi teman Seishirou-kun nanti."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya sama, Saya juga sudah menyiapkan Segala keperluan untuk kalian. "

"Terima kasih, sudah merawat rumah ini Sakamoto-san."

Para orang dewasa masih larut dalam perbincangan.

Sementara di bawah mereka dua anak kecil saling berkenalan secara pribadi. Anak pengurus penginapan lah yang menyapa duluan.

"Halo, namaku Sakamoto Ryuji, Senang berkenalan denganmu. " Sapanya dengan nada riang. Ternyata dia adalah anak yang ceria.

"Akashi Seishirou, Senang berkenalan denganmu. "

"Apa kau mau bermain ? Di luar banyak salju, kita bisa membuat boneka salju atau benteng untuk perang salju. "

"Ung," Seishirou mengangguk semangat, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya dia senang bertemu teman sebayanya. "Tentu"

"Akashi-san aku permisi dulu" Ryuji meminta izin pada Tetsuya dan Seijuurou lalu di jawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka.

Dan dua bocah itupun akhirnya berlari keluar untuk bermain salju sepuasnya.

Keputusan untuk mengajak Seishirou ke Villa ternyata tepat. Disini dia mendapat teman baru yang merupakan anak pengurus penginapan yang sebaya dengannya.

.

Tetsuya melihat ke luar anaknya sedang berlari main kejar-kejaran sambil melempar bola salju, kemudian mereka membuat bulatan besar dari salju, sepertinya mereka akan membuat boneka salju. Tersenyum simpul, meskipun baru kenal mereka bisa cepat sekali akrab. Melihat mereka berdua mengingatkannya dan Shigehiro dulu.

Ah.. Tetsuya jadi ingat mantan-

"Tetsuya dilarang memikirkan laki-laki lain selain diriku" -teman bermainnya waktu kecil.

Entah darimana datangnya, Seijuurou sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Tetsuya mengutuk kemampuan Seijuurou yang bisa membaca pikiran, membuat dia tidak bisa menikmati privasi meskipun dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak ada rahasia ketika dua orang memutuskan untuk menikah dan berbagi kehidupan, Tetsuya. Sejak kau merelakan aku melihat setiap dari mili tubuhmu."

Tetsuya mendengus sebal karena Seijuurou lagi-lagi membaca pikirannya.

"Sei-kun apa-apaan ? Aku hanya teringat saat sedang bermain dengan temanku sewaktu masih tinggal di _Hokaido."_

"Teman macam apa yang mengajak temannya untuk menikah saat masih Sekolah." Ujar Seijuurou dengan nada cemburu yang tak di sembunyikan.

Memang, Shigehiro adalah cinta pertama Tetsuya. Mereka Sampat dekat hingga SMP. Namun entah karena memang tidak berjodoh atau berkat rapalan mantra dari Seijuurou, Mereka berdua harus berpisah seiring keluarga Shigehiro yang ditugaskan ke luar negri dan Tetsuya yang pindah ke Tokyo. Dan kemudian Seijuurou yang masuk ke kehidupan Tetsuya hingga sekarang.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bersamamu, Sei-kun."

"Ya, karena sejak kau hanya ditakdirkan hanya untukku." Seijuurou meraih tubuh istrinya lalu merangkulnya dengan dekapan posesif.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa lolos dari hukumanku nanti malam."

"Eh ?" Tetsuya melotot horor melihat Seijuurou, Sementara di sampingnya Suaminya tengah menyeringai menyebalkan.

.

Pada malam hari semua hidangan telah di siapkan, Dengan makanan utama _Soba Toshikosi_ dan _Udon,_ ada juga _nabe_ serta beberapa hidangan lainnya. Si pengurus rumah lah yang menyiapkan segalanya.

Sebagai rasa terimakasih keluarga Akashi mengundang keluarga mereka untuk makan malam. Semakin banyak teman, maka melewati malam tahun baru akan lebih menyangkan.

"Ryuji... !"

"Sei... !"

Seishirou berlari menemui temannya, begitu gembira seperti tidak bertemu beberapa tahun, padahal baru tadi sore, Ryuji pamit untuk pulang. Seperti janji mereka tadi siang, Ryuji datang ke tempat Akashi untuk ikut merayakan pesta pergantian tahun.

Selesai makan malam, mereka menuju halaman depan untuk menyalakan kembang api.

Baru satu langkah kaki kecilnya menginjak tanah dihalaman depan penginapan, Seishirou melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka, kemudian seorang pria paruh baya yang penampilannnya mirip dirinya dan ayahnya keluar dari dalam mobil ditangannya terdapat banyak bungkus oleh-oleh.

"OJII-SAN... !" pekik Seishirou dengan senang, kemudian berlari menuju kakeknya.

Sang kakek tersenyum lembut membalas pelukan cucunya, rasa lelah akibat perjalanan menguap begitu saja melihat senyum ceria dari cucu satu-satunya.

Tetsuya menghampiri ayah mertuanya lalu memberi salam. "Selamat datang Otu-sama, Apaan Otou-sama sudah makan malam ?"

"Hm, aku sudah makan tadi di perjalanan."

 _"Ne..Ne..,_ Jii-san, Seishirou menarik lengan baju kakeknya, "ayo main kembang api "

"Tapi Ojii-san masih lelah Seishirou-kun" Tetsuya berkata pada anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga sudah merindukan cucuku. "

Tak menunggu waktu lama, si Akashi kecil langsung menarik kakeknya untuk menyalakan kembang api.

Tetsuya melihat anaknya sambil tersenyum lega, karena anak itu sebelumnya sempat sedih, karena tidak bisa bertemu kakeknya, sekarang kesedihan itu telah berakhir, di ganti tawa ceria yang sudah kembali menhiasi wajah Seishirou. Kemudian melihat Tetsuya Seijuurou dari kejauhan yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

.

Pertama yang dinyalakan adalah kembang api kecil yang di bakar. Mereka mulai menyalakan kembang api masing-masing. Percikan api yang dihasilkan pun membuat Seishirou senang. Tawa Seishirou dan Ryuji semakin menambah ramai suasana.

Setelah kembang api kecil habis, mereka menyalakan kembang api yang diputar, Seijuurou minta ayahnya untuk duduk di kursi agar dia istirahat, kemudian dia membantu menyalakan kembang api, kedua anak itu sempat berlari ketakutan karen Seijuurou menjahili mereka dengan mengatakan kembang api itu akan mengejar mereka. Padahal kenyataannya kembang api itu hanya berputar-putar saja. Mengetahui hal itu Seishirou merengut menatap ayahnya, Sementara si ayah yang ditatap hanya tertawa jahil karena berhasil mengerjai anaknya sendiri.

Lalu kembang api yang berbentuk air mancur. Semburan api yang jatuh ke tanah terlihat begitu cantik.

Menjelang pukul 12 malam, genta yang terdapat di berbagai kuil agama Budha di bunyikan.

Tepat tengah malam, Seijuurou menyalakan kembang api terakhir bersamaan dengan kembang api berbagai warna dan pola yang indah mulai keluar menghiasi langit musim dingin di yang gelap. Semua orang seakan terpana tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka sedikitpun.

Saat melihat istri dan anaknya tersenyum bahagia, ada perasaan hangat menyusup kedalam hati milik Seijuurou, Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, perasaan hangat yang begitu menenangkan dan mengisi penuh hatinya. Berterimakasihlah kepada sosok Tetsuya yang sudah mengubah hidupnya yang dulu monokrom kini menjadi penuh warna.

.

.

.

Waktu masih terhitung dini hari, ketika semua orang masih terlelap dalam mimpi setelah merayakan malam tahun baru. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya telah bangun dan kini menikmati waktu mereka duduk di depan teras penginapan. Dengan berbekal satu selimut tebal untuk berdua, mereka saling bersandar berbagi kehangatan.

Menunggu sinar matahari pertama di tahun baru.

Dulu Tetsuya melakukan ini dengan orang tua dan kakaknya. Sekarang setelah menikah dia melakukannya dengan Seijuurou.

"Aku melewati satu lagi tahun yang menyenangkan, dan itu semua berkat kau, Tetsuya."

"Hm.. " KepalaTetsuya bergerak mencari kenyamanan pada bahu tegap "Telah banyak waktu yang kita lalui."

"Meskipun waktu terus berjalan, tak mengubah sedikitpun rasa cintaku padamu, malah terasa semakin menggila hingga membuat dadaku terasa sesak, jika harus berjauhan denganmu, "

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap lekat pada Suaminya.

"Terima kasih atas rasa cintamu yang begitu besar kepadaku."

Tampaklah senyum indah menawan. Bersamaan dengan sinar cahaya yang perlahan menunjukkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur.

"Selamat Tahun Baru Tetsuya/Sei-kun !"

Tanpa sadar ucapan selamat tahun baru mereka ucapkan bersamaan, kemudian mereka hanya tertawa begitu menyadari ternyata mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Tahun ini aku perintahkan kau untuk mencintai aku lagi. Dan jangan berpikir untuk berpaling dariku." mata merah emas memandang lurus ke arah pasangan hidupnya. Wajah didekatkan nyaris tanpa jarak.

Kedua tangan berkulit pucat itu menangkup wajah tegas suaminya.

"Tidak akan, dan jangan pernah berfikir aku akan berpaling darimu, Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun." Tetsuya mendengus "Lagipula dengan siapa aku akan berpaling, jika semua orang yang dekat padaku langsung kau ancam, ?"

Seijuurou terkekeh kecil "Itu benar, karena kau milikku, tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku."

Mata dwiwarna yang selalu terlihat tajam memandang sepasang lazuardi biru penuh kelembutan. Hanya padanya lah dia menunjukkan sisi manusiawi dari dirinya nya. Sisi lain dari Akashi Seijuurou yang ditunjukkan pada Akashi Tetsuya seorang.

Dalam tubuh yang saling mendekap, mata mereka saling menatap, menuntun hati yang telah menetap Hingga bibir mereka saling mengecap.

Ciuman pertama untuk menyongsong tahun yang baru dengan Berlatar cahaya matahari yang menyelinap di balik bukit.

 _"Hanya satu keinginanku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Selamanya mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

.

END

.

.

AN :

Fic tahun baru yang super telat XD

Saya bikin ini setelah baca cerita kelinci bulan, :3 dan entah kenapa tangan saya gatel pengen nulis tentang mochi. :3

Sebenernya ini bagian dari sequel ff christmast gift, tapi karena kepanjangan akhirnya saya jadikan cerita sendiri, dan udah selesai sejak tanggal dua kemarin, tapi saya pending karena mau saya barengin sama lanjutan ff christmast gift, biar afdol bacanya :v

semoga tidak pada gumoh XD

Kritik dan Saran diharapkan untuk pembelajaran saya kedepan.

Itu klo ada yg baca sih :"v wkwkw

Selamat tahun baru 2018 XD /

(telat woy)

Harapan saya di tahun ini semoga fandom akakuro semakin ramai, walaupun animenya tamat, tapi ff dan doujin jalan terus :D

Author yang Hiatus supaya pada bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan bertambahnya author baru yang menyuplai asupan. :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca (klo ada ) :v

Salam

Miichan ;)


End file.
